Question: Points $A$, $B$, $C$, and $T$ are in space such that each of $\overline{TA}$, $\overline{TB}$, and $\overline{TC}$ is perpendicular to the other two.  If $TA = TB = 12$ and $TC = 6$, then what is the distance from $T$ to face $ABC$?
[asy]
import three;
triple A = (4,8,0);
triple B= (4,0,0);
triple C = (0,0,0);
triple D = (0,8,0);
triple P = (4,8,6);
draw(B--P--D--A--B);
draw(A--P);
draw(B--D,dashed);
label("$T$",A,S);
label("$B$",B,W);
label("$C$",D,E);
label("$A$",P,N);
label("$M$",(P+B)/2,NW);
draw(D--((P+B)/2),dashed);
[/asy]

We can think of $TAB$ as the base of the pyramid, and $\overline{CT}$ as the height from apex $C$ to the base, since $\overline{CT}$ is perpendicular to face $ABT$.  The area of right triangle $ABT$ is $(12)(12)/2 = 72$ square units, so the volume of the pyramid is $\frac13([ABT])(CT) = \frac13(72)(6) = 144$ cubic units.

Letting the distance from $T$ to face $ABC$ be $h$, the volume of $TABC$ can also be expressed as $\frac{h}{3}([ABC])$, so $\frac{h}{3}([ABC]) = 144$, from which we have \[h = \frac{432}{[ABC]}.\]Applying the Pythagorean Theorem to triangles $TAB$, $TAC$, and $TBC$, we have \begin{align*}
AB&= 12\sqrt{2},\\
AC &= BC = \sqrt{12^2 + 6^2} = \sqrt{6^2(2^2 + 1^2)} = 6\sqrt{5}.
\end{align*}Therefore, $\triangle ABC$ is isosceles.  Altitude $\overline{CM}$ of $\triangle ABC$ bisects $\overline{AB}$, so we have $AM = 6\sqrt{2}$.  Applying the Pythagorean Theorem to $\triangle ACM$ gives us $CM = 6\sqrt{3}$, so \[[ABC] = \frac{(AB)(CM)}{2} = 36\sqrt{6}.\]Substituting this into our equation for $h$ above, we have \[h = \frac{432}{[ABC]} = \frac{432}{36\sqrt{6}} = \frac{36\cdot 12}{36\sqrt{6}} = \frac{12}{\sqrt{6}} = \boxed{2\sqrt{6}}.\]